1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal including a touch screen part and a touch key part on a front surface of the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services besides the basic call service. For example, users can now access the Internet, watch videos and movies, listen to music, take pictures, perform scheduling tasks, etc. using their mobile terminal. Because the mobile terminal is mobile and lightweight, the user can easily carry their mobile terminals with them.
As the functions of the mobile terminal are becoming more diversified, the number of menu choices has also increased. That is, a user interface is provided in an attempt to simplify the operation of the mobile terminal. In addition, users now consider their mobile terminal to be a necessity, and also think of the mobile terminal as being an extension of their personality. Thus, users are now looking for particular mobile terminals that have a design that meets their particular personality. Thus, various designs are now provided for mobile terminals.
In addition, some mobile terminals also include a touch screen that the user can touch to select particular items or menu options. However, the touch screen is small in size, and therefore it is often difficult to select the various menu options or other items displayed on the touch screen. For example, the user's input on the touch screen is not recognized or the user touches two or more menu options or items displayed on the terminal. In addition, the user often has to read a user's manual to learn how to operate the mobile terminal, because there are a large variety of options provided with the mobile terminal.